1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilator for a glass block window and associated products.
2. Background Information
Ventilators for glass block windows are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,948 discloses such a ventilator in which a sash tilts away from a frame that is mounted in a glass block window. The sash, however tilts such that rain, snow and the like can be captured by the sash and directed into an opening in the ventilator. This particular ventilator also includes a screen disposed interiorly of the sash, however, that screen appears to be fixedly mounted in the frame, thus making removal thereof difficult, if not impossible.
What is needed is an improved ventilator for a glass block window that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, and particularly, the ventilator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,948.
The invention has met or exceeded the above-captioned needs as well as others. A ventilator for a glass block window is provided that includes a window frame, a window sash pivotably mounted in the window frame and a screen also pivotably mounted in the window frame. Preferably, the window sash is pivotable between a closed position and an open position such that when the window sash is in the open position, rain and snow and the like are resisted from passing through the ventilator and into the building which has the glass block window.
The invention also encompasses providing a ventilator as described above without the screen. Finally, a screen for a window is also provided. The screen of the invention is pivotably mounted to the window frame of the window. This screen can be used not only for the ventilator but also for other types of windows.